How it could have been
by KrissyME
Summary: What if Lauren and Jo's marriage wasn't all that it seemed.? Where would Sadie stand now?
1. Chapter 1

"Never Get Involved just fuck them and leave them that was my motto until now," Sadie sat in her bedroom among the debris that parried for space on the floor chairs and dressing table.

She sat looking in the mirror a glass of wine in her hand, "Here's to us," she raised her glass to the mirror, her face was swollen and red, Sadie never cried but she had tonight.

She had been a fool to give the watch she found to Lauren, but she had just wanted to give her something special. How was she to know the dozy stuck up cow that left it in the gallery toilets was a personal friend of Jo's, Lauren's wife. So many stuck up arseholes came in every day she didn't know who was a personal and who wasn't.

The dinner party had been in full swing and it was there that Lauren had chosen to wear the watch, Caroline Bingham had been a close friend of Jo's for a life time, she was an avid collector of art and often visited the gallery. The watch had been a gift from her wife for her birthday. She hadn't worn the watch very often but when she did she always took it off to wash her hands. Her normal every day watch she wouldn't have bothered. That afternoon she had been distracted by the wonderful piece Jo had asked her to call into see when she had the time, Sadie her assistant was there if she was not, she Jo would make sure Sadie knew which piece it was. Two weeks had passed and still there had been no sign of the watch, her wife Alex had been so upset at her loosing it but lived in hope of it turning up.

Lauren realised immediately were the watch had come from, when Caroline asked her were she had bought it, she feigned stupidity saying she had bought it some while ago on a trip but never wore it until tonight.

Sadie had been texting Lauren to see were she was she had promised Sadie she would go to the theatre with her. Sadie turned up on the door step she had gone out to deal with her. She had shoved Sadie roughly away from the house Sadie had leaned into kiss her when they were out of sight of the window.

"Don't even think about it Sadie, it is over, you and me are no more, what were you thinking about giving me this watch? Were did you get it from? Caroline recieved an identical watch for her 50th birthday last month and lost it in the gallery she thinks on the the day you gave this to me" Sadie said nothing, "I have sat through an excruciating dinner being quizzed about where I bought this bloody watch, Jo is fuming, I don't want to see you again and don't you ever come near me again I have I wife and I love her, you were just a mistake." With that Lauren turned on her heel and went back inside.

"Who was that darling?" Jo met her in the hallway,

"It was Sadie, she is so anxious about an article she has written being published she had to call to the house I told her to come to the office tomorrow, told her not to come here again." Lauren kissed Jo a passionately Jo was taken by surprise it was the last thing she expected as Lauren had been a bit distant of late.

Sadie had felt a wave of emotion envelope her a pain formed in her chest and her eyes stung, her nose tingled as she walked away from the house. she had arrived home and opened the bottle of red wine Tess had bought the other day for her and Lexy but Lexy had not come home so it had sat in the kkitchen unopened. The cocaine she had bought was almost gone and she had no money to buy more, now it looked as if she was out of a job again.

"What the fuck was I thinking of giving that watch to Lauren, Jo never recongnised it but that stuck up tart did and now she was being a fucking pain about it." Sadie sighed and reasoned the woman had every right to be totally pissed off it was an expensive piece and a gift from her wife for her 50th birthday.

"Fucking them and leaving them has been the best policy no one get's hurt, least of all me, everyone is satisfied and there is always something to discover with every fuck," Sadie continued to talk to her reflection. She rambled on feeling so sorry for herself not Sadie like at all.

The sound of Tess knocking on her door woke her up she had fallen asleep fully clothed and make up still all over her face, "Sadie it's 8 o'clock hadn't you better get going you'll be late for work."

"Fuck off Tess," Sadie couldn't face the day.

"Well fuck you too, don't blame me if you lose your job." Tess walked into the kitchen.

"You speak to Sadie last night Lexy?" Tess poured herself a glass of milk.

"No I didn't come home until after midnight and she was in her room talking to herself it sounded like she was drunk. She went quiet shortly after so I figured she'd fell asleep."

"Don't bother trying to speak to her today she's being doubley obnoxious this morning."

"I gotta go need to be in for 9 see you later Tess," Lexy dashed for the front door.

Sadie appeared at the kitchen door looking like she had just climbed out of the boxing ring, her hair was all over the place, last nights make up smeared all over her face making it blackened in places with the signs of tears fallen showing still.

"Sorry Tess had a rough night," Sadie picked up the milk carton and drank from it.

"Hey others have to use that milk," Tess swiped the carton from her hand.

"Shit my head's thobbing, got and painkillers?" Sadie held her head.

"In there," Tess pointed at the cupboard in the corner.

Sadie rifled in it makig a mess as usual, she shut the door and popped two paracetamol in to her hand picked a glass up from the sink and filled it with water, the water had a slightly whitish tinge as the glass had just been used by Tess for her milk.

"That glass it dirty Sadie,"

"So what, won't kill me only you drank out of it didn't you?" Sadie dumped the glass back by the sink and slunk off to the shower.

She pondered what she would do today, there was no chance she'd have her job now. She dried herself and wondered back to her room, her phone was ringing fumbling to grab it she knocked it on to the floor, "Fuck," The phone stopped, she plumped down on her bed, the phone pingied and she leant over to pick it up, a voice mail."

"Sadie it's Jo where are you? we have an important client in half an hour, I need you to hold the fort."

Sadie was stunned, she thought that Lauren would have spilled the beans to Jo.

At the gallery Jo was exasperated at Sadie's nonchulant excuse that she had had to look for her contact lens, Jo knew full well it was bullshit but she said nothing. ten minutes after her arrival at the gallery a tall stunning dark haired woman about 40 walked in through the door. "Ahh Jo good to see you, I hope you are well, how's Lauren?"

"Well thank you Heidi, how are you?"

"Can't complain." They walked towards the stairs.

"Make sure no one, and I mean no one disturbs us Sadie."

Something about Jo's demeaner the look of lust in her eyes made Sadie suspicious all was not completely as it should be, she waited a good 10 minutes before goiong to the foot of the stairs, she could not hear the usual murmer of chatter that came from the office when Jo had clients in but she could herar a familiar sound. She crept up to the top of the stairs and listened at the door, the sounds she heard were not those of a potential buyer discussing a deal but of two people having sex, she knew that sound only too well. It was why she was in Glasgow, why she was a fuck'm and leave'm girl. She had vowed no one would hurt her again after she left London, but she had and now the person who had got under her skin was being betrayed, she hated it. Lauren was going to be loyal to that trollop in there over her. She knew this woman had been to the gallery before but she had not noticed anything about her other than she was stunning to look at Heidi Riche had always gone straight up to the office. Lauren was all she had wanted until she fucked that up too, shit, if she'd not given her the watch she had been in with a chance knowing what she knew now.

Just then the gallery door opened Sadie rushed down the stairs to come face to face with Lauren, her heart skipped a beat there was a flutter in her stomach and she felt the lust build in her.

"You! What are you still doing here?" Lauren looked stunned.

"You know what I'm doing here, working, what d'you think am doing?" Sadie walked seductively towards the counter her back to Lauren.

"But, I told you never to come near me again," Lauren was loosing her cool.

"Yeah but you said nothing about coming here did you?"

"Where's Jo?"

"Not to be disturbed, in the office."

Lauren made for the stairs, "I said not to be disturbed and she was specific in that being no one at all not even you." Sadie tried to bar her way but lauren shoved her away.

"We'll see about that," Lauren stamped up the stairs.

"You might regret that," Sadie followed her up the stairs, Lauren opened the door to a scene that made her stop still in her tracks, Heidi was lay over the desk half naked with Jo nestled between her legs they were totally unaware of Lauren for a few seconds, Lauren was stuck dumb she turned on her heels and ran past Sadie down the stairs out of the Gallery.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone disturb us," Jo by now had jumped up from her position kneeling on the floor and raced past Sadie after Lauren.

"Bit late now," Heidi smiled, Sadie's hand made contact with her cheek and Heidi wheeled backwards.

"You Fucking bitch," Sadie marched out of the office went down to the gallery grabbed her bag and left.

Yeah she'd been shagging Lauren behind Jo's back but Lauren had kept it out of reach from were Jo might see them it was wrong but it felt so right, andwith the exception of the night inLauren and Jo's house there had never been a risk of Jo catching them.

Lauren stormed through the office in Minus21 and into her own office at the back, slamming the door so hard the whole outer office silenced for a split second as everyone looked around at one another puzzled as to why their boss was so tensed up. She threw herself into her chair and rested her head in her hands tears burned in her eyes a lump built in her throat. She had thrown Sadie over for Jo and all the time Jo had been cheating on her too. She didn't know who she was crying for, loosing Sadie the beautiful reckless freedom loving woman or for Jo cheating on her. She had made the decision to give Sadie up as soon as she realised how close she could have come to loosing Jo. Now she knew she had lost Jo she didn't want to be with her. Ok she may be a hypocrite but she was not going to see Sadie ever again and she knew she would keep to that. Everything fitted together now, the trips to Edinburgh to the Galleries with clients, trips to see unknown artists in the Highlands, were they all lies, not being able to reach Jo on her mobile, staying the extra day. Jo had been so careful hadn't she.

Jo entered Minus21 and ran through the outer office, again the office went quiet, this time there was a lot more interest shown by the staff, ears pricked up, "Lauren let me in please I can explain, Jo hammered on the door.

"Fuck off Jo I don't want to see you at this minute, infact I don't want to see you again." Lauren's broken voice came to Jo.

To the surprise of the office staff Sadie arrived on the scene, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jo turned on Sadie,"you've no right to be here."

"Eh I think comforting a friend gives me some rights, more than you have you cheating cow," Sadie knocked gently on the door, Lauren it's me Sadie, can I come in?"

The lock on the door clicked and Sadie was given permission to enter. She slid in through a small gap to avoid Jo pushing the door open and entering, "You have no right I said, I'm her wife" Jo was angry and tried to pull Sadie out of the doorway.

"You should of thought of that before shagging that art dealer on the office desk then shouldn't you,"Sadie snarled between her teeth.

By now the outer office staff had become enthralled by the drama unfolding, Jo saw them all standing staring at her in a very curious manner at the end of the small corridor that led to the outer office from Lauren's office, she could see they were itching to know why the boss and her wife were fighting. She walked away from the door back through the thong of staff and out of the building.

"You ok Lauren?" Sadie put her hand gently on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren stiffened under her touch.

"Don't think for one minute you can pick up from where we left off Sadie because I meant what I said, I have a wife," Lauren broke down in tears, "had a wife."

Sadie put her arms around her, "Lauren I don't want to lose you ever, I can just be your friend, I know I'm a shit person, I found the watch in the toilets in the gallery, I wanted to give you something special, I can't afford big gifts and I was stupid to give you that I should have given it to Jo. I have fallen in love with you Lauren, but I know you don't feel the same way about me, I can love you as a friend I know I can."

Lauren pushed Sadie away from her, "I can't do love at the moment Sadie and I don't think you can do just friends, best if we don't see each other again."

Sadie's heart sank she stood up her face showed the pain she felt on the inside. The look was not lost on Lauren and she felt a small pang but pushed it deep down inside.

"Bye Sadie." Lauren turned her chair around and wept silently, Sadie left the office tears streaming down her face.

Tess was becoming increasingly concerned about Sadie, she had rang her earlier to meet at Rubies for a drink if she fancied, Sadie had sounded slightly drunk even then, it was a sorry for her rudeness that morning, they had agreed to meet at eight, it was 10 and still no sign of Sadie, Tess had rung her on several occasions but her phone had gone straight to voicemail. Tess arrived back at their flat but Sadie wasn't home. By Midnight Tess had gone to bed, she was woken by a hammering at the door Lexy could see Sadie through the peep hole she opened the door to find Sadie was very drunk with no shoes on and had a very drunk companion of dubious character with her that she recognised. Lexy pulled Sadie inside and slammed the door on her companion. Sadie became obsteperous and went to open the door, "come on let Janice in, she's my friend."

"No Sadie, I've met her before and she robbed me," Lexy had met Janice when she had first arrived in Glasgow, she had become friends with her but Janice had taken her money and done a runner after Lexy let her stay with her a couple of nights.

"Fuck off Lexy I need a shag." Sadie tried to push past Lexy to let the now angry Janice into the flat."

"Let me in," Janice was thumping her fists on the door.

Lexy opened the door leaving the chain on, Janice tried to push it open further, "Go Janice or I'll call the police," As drunk as she was she recognised Lexy's voice, you didn't get many Aussie bitches in Glasgow.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you Aussie bitch, you got me done by the coppers last time I saw you." Janice was screaming at the top of her voice. A couple of curtains twitched across the street.

Lexy shut the door and Janice continued to hammer at the door, Tess had taken Sadie to the room she called her bedroom, it was more like a councill tip with stuff everywhere, infact Tess seemed to remember the tip being a lot more organised. Sadie passed out on the bed Tess covered her over and left her to sleep it off.

"Police, yeah we have an uninvited guest trying to hammer our front door down."

"Yeah that's right that's what you can hear now, ok thanks," Lexy hung up, "the police will collect her soon."

"Hope so we need to sleep," want a cuppa till she's gone.

"yeah ok," Lexy and Tess made for the kitchen.

"What the hell's up with Sadie, she's been acting weired the last couple of days," Lexy got the milk out of the fridge.

"I don't know, she drank that wine I bought last night, found the bottle in her room just now." Tess filled two mugs with a teabag and boiling water.

"She was talking to herself the other night when I got home from work, I looked in thinking she had someone with her, she hadn't heard me knock she was talking to the mirror." Lexy and Tess sat at the table, the lunatic at the front door was still trying to knock it out of it's frame.

"Let me in, she promised me a good fucking tonight, and she's not going back on her word."

"Charming woman, she got me under her spell when I first got here, robbed me of £600, and $800 Aussie dollers my Gran had given me to help me out in my first month here." Lexy pulled a face of disgust.

"Sadie's known her for ages, they hang out when Sadie has a rough time, but I can't see why now though, Sadie has been so happy lately new job and that woman she's been seeing. She was a married woman though, has a wife at home you don't think Lexy that the wife has found out about them," Tess looked horrified at that thought.

"Could be Tess, it would make sense," Lexy looked thoughtful.

There was a gentle knock at the door Lexy looked out of the peep hole and saw a police officer standing there, "nice catch Miss, she is wanted in connection with a break in at an art gallery this evening in the city centre. Have her on CCTV, why has she been disturbing you?"

"She came home with our flat mate, she's passed out at the moment she was drunker than this one."

"We'll be back first thing in the morning to speak to her," The officer left.

"Shit do you think Sadie has broken into the Gallery because Lauren's wife has found out?" Lexy was looking concerned and Tess was speechless.

Sadie had the hang over from hell, the police office sat opposite her, "I can't remember a thing after I rang Tess really, I started drinking at about 3 in the afternoon, I don't remember meeting Janice or where we went. I remember being in a bar in the city center, there were loads of birds everywhere the feathered type that is, like that bloody hitchcock film, gave me the creeps. We went to some other place and the next thing I remember is waking up here this morning," Sadie looked like hell, she nursed a coffee in her hands.

"So you have no recollection of being anywhere near the gallery? Which bar do you remember last?" the police officer looked as if he didn't beleive a word she had said.

"I think it was called Fudge or something like that," the pounding in her head was making her feel nauses she jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

When Sadie finally got back to the room she felt a tiny bit better, "so what now officer?"

"Do you remember what time you met up with Janice Fenway any inkling at all?"

"About 4.30, I think but can't be certain, we had a couple of cocktail jugs in a bar called The Velvet lounge. up by St George's square."

"I was well pissed after that but we went on to that bird place and after the next bar nothing a blank but fudge rings a bell in the fuzz."

"We'll be in touch." The police officer left.

Sadie went outside and lit a cigarette, she hadn't smoked for months, Lauren didn't like it. Lauren oh god how could she have been such a fool, if she hadn't wanted to be nice to do somethig special on thhe back of a theft she could have been the one to pick up the pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lauren stayed in her office for more than an hour, she kept the door locked and ignored her phone. She could not stop her tears. Jo had rang her mobile and left voicemails on six occasions now she had given up the voicemails but had rung and rung her. Lauren rang her friend Sara, The phone was answered immediatly,"Sara."

"Hi Lauren how are you?"

"Sara can I come over I need to talk to someone?"

Sara was immedietly worried about her friend, "of course hun, what's wrong?"

"I expalin when I get there."

Sara knew about Sadie, she could be trusted never to tell Jo, she and Lauren had grown up together in Edinburgh, gone to uni in Glasgow a year apart, shared a student house and a flat then Sara met Harvey an American business man and married him and moved to the States. Lauren was sad to see her friend leave but happy she had found a man she loved. Three years back Sara had turned up at Lauren and Jo's home almost destitute. Her husband had died and had never changed his will, everything had been left to his children from his first marriage. Sara had the clothes she stood up in and a small suitcase and that was all. Lauren had helped her find work and she had eventually been promoted got a flat and sorted herself out. She had not forgotten her best friends help and support and vowed never to reveal the secret Lauren had told her. She had however voiced her concerns if Jo found out.

"Has Jo found out about you and Sadie?"

"No, like I said I'll explain when I get there."

Lauren left her office and walked through the main office, she spoke to Su Chee her deputy editor.

"Hold the fort Su I can't stay in the office today, I have to take the rest of the day off."

"Ok, are you ok Lauren?"

"Fine," see you tomorrow.

Lauren took a taxi over to Sara's she couldn't trust herself to drive. Sara opened the door and Lauren fell into her arms, sobs wracking her body, "Lauren what is it?" Sara held her close.

"Jo's been having an affair, I caught her in her office giving Heidi Riche a good shagging on the desk."

"No," Sara was speeshless, she was certain Lauren would say Jo had found out about her and Sadie.

"I walked in on them, I told Sadie last night we were finished I have a wife I love and then this morning she's shagging that Heidi, you know the one, has that huge house over in Largs I think it is, owns three or four galleries in England.

"The one who's father trains race horses, he lives in England somewhere, stunning looking girl with the personality of a cold rice pudding?" Sara remembered her from a few exhibitions Jo had put on, "What the Fuck does Jo see in her?"

"I don't know Sara, I just don't know what is going on."

Lauren's tears had stemmed and she nursed a glass of Red wine. "Can I stay with you tonight Sara?" Lauren felt bad asking her she hated to put anyone out.

"Of course you can hun,the spare room is always ready."

"I need to get some stuff from home, could you come with me?" Lauren looked into her glass.

"Lauren I would have offered you didn't need to ask."

Lauren opened the front door, Jo came out of the study "Lauren, where have you been, I've been so worried about you, I can explain, please let me." Jo stood barring Lauren's way.

"Move out of my way Jo I can't cope with this now,"Lauren pushed past her and up the stairs, Jo turned to Sara, "Tell her I love her,"

"You tell her Jo, she is raw at the moment and I don't know she will ever get over this but if she does then you owe her a full and honest eplanation.

Lauren came back down the stairs she walked out of the door and to the waiting taxi without a backwards glance. Sara followed her.

Heidi Riche watched the taxi drive away, she rang the bell Jo answered the door, "Heidi," Jo reached out and pulled her in through the door.

"I see she came to the house," Heidi pulled Jo into her arms and kissed her in no time they were naked on the couch, Jo's orgasm wiped out any last thought of Lauren.

"She told me she loves you, I told her to tell you herself, you know I never liked Jo I never made any bones about that." Sara pulled Lauren into her arms, you can stay here as long as you like, I owe you that Lauren, you have always been there for me.

Lauren hugged her back, "Thanks Sara, so much."

"I'll make us a coffee,"Sara moved to the kitchen, "you know where the spare room is make yourself at home.

"Look Lauren I don't want to be devils advercate but I need to say this to you, how is Jo and Heidi different to you and Sadie?" Sar and Lauren sat in the sitting room in the comfortable warmth.

"I knew Jo had had a fling with Heidi a 10 years ago, before we married, we had been together just over three years then, she swore she had finished it and we married, about a year ago she was goingaway alot to places I thought a bit out of the way but thought nothing of it. I couldn't always get her on her mobile, sometimes for the whole time she was away. I put it down to bing in the highlands. Then today I find her shagging Heidi in her office. I put two and two together, it was what she was doing last time. goingaway to obscure places and not having a signal or so she said." Lauren looked exhausted.

"And Sadie?"

"A dalience, she seduced me and our sex life was down the toilet too, Jo and I hadn't had sex for more than three months, after Jason Wharton's party was the last time." Lauren sipped her coffee looked thoughtful, "I should have suspected, Sadie was fun to she was free and lived free, she didn't care what anyone thought or said, and she said she fucked for fun, suited me I just needed someone to give me some fun and good sex and Sadie did that alright. Problem is nowshe says she's in love with me."

"Do you like her Lauren?" Sara stared intently at her friend, " I think I was beginning to but I thought she was truble, she didsomethingso stupid it caused a great embarrasment to me I told her to get out of my life. She was there this morning, shetold me this morning she loved me wanted to be my friend if she couldn't have me."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I said no I couldn't do it i didn't want her to be around me."

"How about something a little stronger than coffee?" Sara opened a cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of Hennessy's, she poured two glasses and handed one to Lauren, she took a large mouthful feeling the liquid burn the inside of her mouth, she swallowed appreciatvley the warmth reaching her inside. They sat there in the gathering gloom of the day sipping brandy and talking about the past and their lives after Sara had gone to America.

The next morning Sara had gone to work when Lauren woke, she had consumed a lot more of the brandy and was feeling hung over, she found a note from Sara.

"Help yourself to the cupboards, see you later Sara x"

Lauren found musili, some nice granery bread and coffee, she also found paracetamol for her head. At 11.30 there was a knock at the door, she looked out of he bay window of the front room to see two police officers. She opened the door fearing bad news, "Lauren McClintock? Lauren nodded, "PC Walker and WPC Taggart, can we come in Miss McClintock?" Lauren stood aside and let them in she looked worried they went to the sitting room, "have a seat."

"How well do you know a Miss Sadie Anderson and a Janice Martin?" The police officer had his notebook and pen in his hand.

"I know Sadie Anderson fairly well she works for me as a freelance writer and works for my wi... my... works in The Gallery in the city centre, I've never heard of the other woman."

"Would that be Miss Joanne Carter's gallery?"

"Yes, what's this about?" Lauren looked from one officer to the other.

"The Gallery was broken into last night and quite alot of damage was caused, Janice Martin claims you put her and Sadie Anderson up to it in revenge for you partner Miss Carter's affair,"

The look of complete shock on Lauren's face said either she was completely innocent or she was shocked to be found out. "I haven't spoken to or seen Sadie Anderson since yesterday morning at my office, I left in a taxi at about 12.45ish and came here to the flat, later on I went home to colllect some things and came back here I was here all night. I know nothing about the break in at all."

"Sadie Anderson can't remember anything about last night after about 6pm, Janice Martin was arrested in the early hours of this morning at Sadie Anderson's home causing an affray in the street"

"What about Sadie?"

"She confirms she left you at the office at around 11.30 yesterday morning you told her to go and said nothing to her about revenge on your partner."

"Janice Marin says you text Sadie asking her to getrevenge on Miss Carter, Miss Anderson has no text on her phone can we see your phone please?" Lauren gave the officer the phone.

"Thank you Miss McClintock," The office scrolled through her texts, thankfully she had erased all of Sadie's texts incase Jo had found them. "Nothing here to Miss Anderson.

"Can anyone confirm you movements for last night?"

"My friend who lives here, Sara Benedict we were her all night drinking Brandy, I had just found out about my partners affair and she was helping me drown my sorrows."

The police officers asked some more questions and then left.

Lauren wondered back into the sitting room, had Sadie really trashed The Gallery, Her mind raced, should she call Sadie to see waht she had to say.

She plumped back onto the couch and stared into space, "Can I really forget Sadie Anderson?"


End file.
